DeidaraXReader
by psychovampire-Abraxas
Summary: My first Xreader. You are spying on the Akatsuki and you are falling in love with one of them. onehsot. Rated M for LEMON!


**DEIDARAxREADER. SORRY IF YOU'RE A GUY AND READING THIS, BUT OF COURSE THIS WAS MEANT FOR GIRLS.**

**I DON'T OWN THE AKATSUKI. MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES. I JUST OWN THIS ONESHOT.**

You walked into the forest on your way to try to find the Akatsuki lair. Your name is _ and you came from the _ village, sent by your _kage to find Deidara, a bomb terrorist. You have been wondering about who and what this Deidara was. Even his name made you have butterflies in your stomach. Stop it, you scolded yourself, you don't have time for boys.

You couldn't blame yourself though. You were old enough to think about dating someone. You then wondered what he would look like. I bet he's handsome, you thought. As you continued walking you spotted movement.

You hid behind a tree and saw three figures in black robes and a young blonde male. He seemed to look about fifteen, maybe younger. The three men had red clouds on their black robes. They were from the Akatsuki. You then thought, so this must be Deidara.

His long hair hung down his back, a white strap tied the loops ends together. He had beautiful blue eyes and bangs covering his left eye. On his face was the look of defeat. You knew only the basics of the Akatsuki. They try to get you to join by defeating you in a "battle bet".

The Akatsuki's main objective remained a mystery. Hiding behinds the trees still you followed the four men. Pretty soon you came across a cave with a big rock at the entrance. It opened when one of the three black cloaked men held the signs of a jutsu, whispering and covering his mouth so his lips could not be read by anyone. The four males then went in.

Jumping into the treetops you remembered the coordinates where the hide out was to be at. You then tried to make up your mind either to go back and tell the location or to keep it to yourself so you could see Deidara. You decided to keep the information to yourself. You wanted to find out more about Deidara. I'll come back tomorrow, you said to yourself.

Even though you knew that you would get into trouble for not telling the information needed, you still just wanted to see Deidara. ***

The next day you went back to the lair and saw Deidara sitting down, his back against the rock blocking the entrance. He looked somewhat angry and you wanted to go to him, maybe cheer him up. He must have sensed you because he looked in your direction. "I know you're there. Come out, huh," Deidara said. You slowly moved to the clearing where Deidara was.

The sun rays shone on your face and Deidara was amazed by your _ hair and _ eyes. He thought that you were the next beautiful thing that ever lived. He didn't look like he could do you any harm, so you moved toward him and sat down beside him. He was too struck by your beauty to day anything at all. To break the silence you said," I saw you coming here yesterday."

"So that was you, huh." You shook your head in agreement. You looked at him, his blond hair intriguing you and his blue eyes luring you since yesterday. Your heart beat sped up twice than usual because his eyes roamed your body. You blushed a little.

Deidara smirked and winked at you which made you blush even more. "You're pretty cute,huh." "Thanks." Then awkward silence fell. You then wished that something would happen and it came true.

Deidara gently took your hand and asked,"What's your name, huh?" You cleared your throat and replied,"_." "Hmm.. that's a beautiful name. I'm -" "I know who you are. Deidara." The way you said his made his heart jump.

You and he were lost in each others eyes and didn't want to disrupt the moment. You didn't notice that Deidara's face was getting closer to yours either. He caressed your face with his hand and said so softly,"Say my name again, _,huh." You softly said his name, making you shake as he was caressing your cheek. He sighed and said,"The sound of your voice makes me tremble."

And so does your voice, you added silently. Deidara's lips were getting closer to yours. What to do, you thought. Did you want to stop him or let him continue? Before you could decide it was already too late.

He placed his delicious lips on yours. Electricity ran through your body and your heart skipped two beats. You slowly closed your eyes and let moment soak into your memory, his warm and soft lips, his hands, and long one sided bangs tickling you. Deidara gently moved his mouth and encouraged you to do the same. The sensations he was making you feel were foreign, making you feel a little uncomfortable.

You realized that you couldn't breathe so you gently pushed against his chest to keep him from kissing you. His cheeks were pink and was taking in quick breaths. He's the enemy, your mind said but your heart said, he's so gentle and kind. "Sorry, _-chan, huh." You said breathlessly,"I-it's okay. I, um, should be going. I spent too much time here."

You got up to leave but Deidara caught you wrist. "Wait. Will I see you again sometime soon, huh?" You smiled weakly and replied,"I honestly don't know if we will. But I'll be waiting for the day, Deidara." He then stood, kissed your cheek and bid you a goodbye. You quickly jumped up into the treetops, going back to the village.

Since that day you have had dreams about Deidara. Everyday you hoped and wished that you could be with him soon.

4 years later

You woke to yet another slow day. You went to the _kage's office and got a mission to follow two Akatsuki members named Sasori of the Red Sand and Deidara. That name struck you hard, making you want to spill tears. I get to see him after all these years, you thought cheerfully. You hid your emothions before the _kage could detect them.

You left and headed off into the forest where the Akatsuki lair was. Your heart beat fast against your chest, adrenaline ran through your veins and the feeling of anticipation filled you with excitement as you neared the location. You landed behind the tree and peeked to see if Deidara was there like the last time they met. He wasn't there and you felt a little disappointment. Inside you, you heard an instinct to go to the left side of the pathway and keep on going.

You wasn't sure but decided to follow that path anyway. ***

Deidara felt something coming toward them. "Sasori, you go on ahead. I'll handle whoever is following us, huh." The red-headed man then said,"Alright," and hurried to get way from the blonde whom he called a brat. You walked on till you saw a figure standing in the middle of the pathway. As you got closer you saw that it was an older version of Deidara.

His long hair was cut to about mid back and some of his hair was put into a high ponytail. He was taller and looked nineteen years old. You ran to him, yelling his name,"Deidara!" That voice, could it be... He used his scanner on his left eye and saw that it was _.

He let his hands rest at his sides. _, he thought happily. He smiled when you appeared in front of him. You sighed out,"Deidara. Wow, look at you. You're..." You wanted to say 'handsome' but you didn't want to expose to him that you have had a crush on him.

Deidara said,"You look different too, _-chan, huh." He looked at your breasts, your curves. She looks like a woman, he thought. You wanted to know what was underneath that robe. You blushed at the thought.

Deidara's touch on your shoulder made you come back to reality. That smirk that you have been so many times in your dreams appeared on his face. Blood rushed to your face and made you feel light-headed. "Hey do you still remember that day, huh?" He cupped the side of your face and leaned his face toward yours.

In your mind you begged him to kiss you. "Yes, I do." Cupping his right cheek, you closed your eyes and pressed your lips against his. The tension that was building released and your bones turned into liquid, making you mold into Deidara's body. Given a chance, Deidara pulled your soft and curving body even closer to his, showing how much he wanted you.

Making the first move Deidara moved his mouth over yours, wanting you to do the same. Opening your mouth he quickly searched your cavern, loving the taste of you. You moaned into his mouth as you tasted his tongue. Deidara then felt weak at the knees. He had to sit or otherwise he would hurt his kneecaps on the hard ground.

Picking you up bridal style he took you into the heart of the forest. Sitting down gently while holding you he then placed you on his lap. "_, if I wasn't forced to join the Akatsuki, would you still want to be at my side, huh?" You wasn't so sure about the other things but you was sure that you would want to be with Deidara for as long as you lived. You then said,"Well, I don't know about that, but I would be so happy if I could be with you."

Deidara small smiled at you and lightly kissed the side of your neck. His touch made your head spin. You held onto the back of his head as the dizziness continued. He went down your neck and to your collarbone. You sighed when his tongue slid over and down to the start of your breasts.

Something hot sprung up onto your skin as Dei's hot and wet tongue massaged your skin. His hands slipped under your _ and made his way to your breasts. He traced your curves with his fingertips. The touch made you have goosebumps on your skin and shivers down your spine. He cupped you breasts in his hands and the mouths inside his palms sucked and licked your pebbling nipples while his hands massaged your full mounds.

You tightened the hold you had on his hair. The world was slowly spinning as three of his tongues pleasured your sensitive skin, licking your neck and his hand tongues licking your breasts. You gasped as lightning went through you, striking your limbs. You then tried to say,"Deidara... I feel so..." Between your legs you felt something hard that wasn't there a few minutes ago.

You felt your blood rush hotly to your cheeks. Deidara chuckled,"Seems like you found out how badly I want you, huh." You wanted to hurt him, but before you could he kissed you so hungrily you had to kiss him back. Making love to you with with his mouth, he slid the cloak over his shoulders and his shoulders, arms, and stomach was revealed, the shirt cover his pecs. You trailed your fingers down his arm and then went to his belly, running over his wonderful abs.

You thought you were going to faint. His hands then ran down your hips, thighs, and legs and back up to your pelvis bone. He used his hand tongue to lick you there and made you squirm. That squirm rubbed the crotch of his pants, causing Deidara to pant as blood and fire filled his manhood. His hand went to your thigh and went to the inside, whispering your name a few times.

The fiery sensation mixed with all of Deidara caused you to slip out a moan, even though you tried to keep it in. 'Deidara..." Somehow Deidara made his way to your private parts. His lips went back to your ear, flicked you lobe, and said ,velvety,"I'm going to make you wet and ready for me, huh." You blushed even more, your heart pounding.

Using his legs to spread your knees apart along with your thighs and with one finger he slowly entered you. Electricity shot through you again as Deidara began his exploration. He then begun to tease your bud with his thumb. As he increased the tempo of his movement you let out shallow pants and felt tears coming to your eyes. Pretty soon he brought you to climax.

Your cum dripped down the inside of your thighs. Licking his finger, he tasted you and loved the sweet honey. Quickly taking off his shirt and then sliding down his pants along with his shoes and all of your clothing, he sat you back on his lap. He lied you down on the ground between his legs and raised your legs to his shoulders to let them rest on them. Deidara began licking your juice covered inner thighs, ferociously.

He then licked your hot and wet sex. You whimpered as he touched your now so sensitive parts. He stopped, let go of your legs, spread them, and positioned his bulging member over your opening. Carefully he entered you, slowly moving deeper in you. You sobbed as the pain came to you, but Dei held your hands and kissed you to try to ease the pain.

His hair tickled your skin, causing pleasure to overtake pain. He made slow rhythms for you to follow. With every thrust, he became a part of you. You wrapped your legs around his waist to help him enter. Soon the rhythm turned up and both of you were panting.

Both of you felt your climaxes coming and with a couple of thrusts, you and Deidara came, moaning and screaming as ecstasy washed over the two of you. Deidara collapsed on top of you and didn't move. You didn't feel like moving either because you felt sore. Using whatever energy he had, Deidara retrieved his cloak and covered him and you and then took a nap. He had forgotten about his mission and so had you.

You looked at him and him at you and then said," Nah!" So you spent the rest of the sunny day in each others arms.


End file.
